


Caroline the Vampire Slayer

by BelleMorte180



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23543941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleMorte180/pseuds/BelleMorte180
Summary: “In every generation there is a Chosen One. She alone will stand against the vampires, the demons and the forces of darkness. She is the Slayer.” The vampire uttered the old prophecy that Caroline heard a thousand times. It was the mantra used by slayers that came before her and the fact that this vampire knew of it told Caroline one thing. He was old.Very old.“Well that’s a load of horseshit.”“I suppose now it is, Sweetheart.”Written for Klaorline Week 2020-Day Three-Crossover-Buffy the Vampire Slayer/The Vampire Diaries
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 11
Kudos: 56





	Caroline the Vampire Slayer

**Author's Note:**

> FYI, this gets dark......Just a forewarning. 
> 
> In the show Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Spike says something along the lines of "every slayer having a death wish"...I built this fic around that concept.

The cemetery was dark and haunting. The tombstones stood tall around the grounds, imposing as though they were death itself. The shadows created by the darkness did not help the haunting feeling Caroline felt tingle all over her body. The only light she had was by that of the full moon. Caroline’s paced quickened as she walked alongside the tombs of New Orleans, wooden stake in hand. She was there for a reason. She read each and every crypt she bypassed; looking for a specific one. She turned a corner and listened to the rustle of the leaves as the wind blew around her.

She wasn’t alone. She could sense him watching her but Caroline was not an amateur. She had been doing this for years and could tell when she was being followed; stalked and preyed upon. Caroline hated feeling weak and took pleasure in putting those in their place who assumed that she was nothing more than a pretty face.  
Vampires.

They always had a thing for hunting and torturing their victims. The more beautiful they were, the more pleasure they drove from the act. Caroline had come across her fair share of vampires and they always had one thing in common; they underestimated her-and that was their mistake.

Once Caroline reached the crypt that she was looking for, she walked up to the fresh engraving and read the name of the recently deceased. Caroline saw his obituary online and knew there was a chance he would rise again. Neck abrasions? Check. Drained of blood? Check. Caroline was unsure what disturbed her more, the fact that she knew what to look for in a corpse that would raise from the dead or the fact that she had the obituaries set as a favorite on her smartphone.

“I supposed you’re not going to help me break into the crypt instead of standing there staring at me like a creep, right?” Caroline stated and turned around. There he was, leaning against another tomb; his arms crossed o  
ver his chest and he appeared far too comfortable for her liking. He had sandy blonde hair and by the smirk on his lips, she could see his dimples from where she stood.  
“I wouldn’t break in there if I were you.”

“Why? Scared your friend is going to drink me dry?”

“Perhaps.” The vampire chuckled and Caroline scowled. She hated this part. The part where the vampires used sarcasm and quips in order to try and disarm her. Caroline never had the patience for it and wished that they would just attack her so she could steak them and be done with it. “Or you could have a drink with me.”

“I’d rather die of thirst but thanks.” He full on laughed at that. He pushed from the tomb he was leaning against and strolled towards her. Caroline took in his appearance. He wore perfectly fitted jeans and a dark Henley. He had a chain around his neck that Caroline wondered if it could be used to sever his head. He was attractive and with that English accent flowing from his lips, she could see why any girl to go weak in the knees; but Caroline was not any other girl.

_“In every generation there is a Chosen One. She alone will stand against the vampires, the demons and the forces of darkness. She is the Slayer.”_ The vampire uttered the old prophecy that Caroline heard a thousand times. It was the mantra used by slayers that came before her and the fact that this vampire knew of it told Caroline one thing. He was old.

  
Very old.

“Well that’s a load of horseshit.”

“I suppose now it is, Sweetheart.” The vampire was still smirking at her. “However, I remember the days when there was just one vampire slayer. From what I heard she was a fearsome thing to behold. I personally stayed out of her way and let the lesser beings pick a fight with her. Perhaps that was my mistake.”

“And why is that?”

“Because there is not just one anymore, is there?” Caroline remained silent, allowing the vampire to speak. “She made all potentials into slayers and now we have an infestation. Wouldn’t you say so?”

Once upon a time, Caroline’s life had been just fine. She lived in a small town in the middle of nowhere Virginia with her mother and father. Her mother was a cop, her dad was gay; not perfect but she was happy as she could have been.

And then on one ordinary day in May of 2003, Caroline felt the change. She felt the strength flow through her and she never felt weak again. She was stronger, faster and just better. Caroline would be lying if she did not fall in love with the feeling of power coursing through her; and she was only eleven at the time. Once it became apparent that her powers came with great responsibility, she hesitated. She never wanted to admit the rush she felt when in the midst of a fight or how the relief she felt the moment she was inches from death. Yet, to have that pull towards the power that the higher ups didn’t want her to have was infuriated Caroline. There was apart of her that wanted more.

“I would say that the slayers were not the ones who caused the infestation.” Caroline rolled her eyes at him and scowled. “Are you done now? Can we move onto the part of the night where I kick your ass? Because the thing is, I already have a date.” She stated as she motioned towards the crypt and the fresh tomb.

“As you wish Sweetheart.” The vampire’s face morphed and the demon presented itself. Caroline thought it was a shame how handsome he once was but the moment the bumps appeared on his face and the fangs descended, he became hideous. Although, she supposed that was the point. The face of an angel hiding that of a demon.

The vampire advanced but Caroline was ready. She went for the gut but he was faster. He knocked her to the ground and was on top of her in an instant. Caroline quickly leveraged herself up and threw him backwards with enough strength that he landed several feet away on his back. She jumped up quickly and ran towards him. She jumped, pushed off the mausoleum beside her and kicked him square in the chest. Caroline continued with her assault but it became apparent that he was not even trying to fight her; only just defending her kicks and punches.

And that pissed her off.

“Seriously!” She hissed between her teeth. She threw another punch and the vampire blocked easily. She gripped her steak and moved to shove it through his heart but he grabbed her wrist; knocking it from her grasp. He pushed her backward but the motion was gentle. The vampire cocked his head at her. “You’re like, not even trying.”

“You can’t win, love. I’m stronger than you.” Caroline narrowed her eyes and scowled. How many times has a vampire said that to her and just ended on the wrong end of her steak? “But you know that. You know that I could kill you easily; with little effort and yet you still fight. I admire that.”

“Yeah well, I admire nothing about you.” In a flash, the vampire was in front of her but did not attack. Instead, he just peered down at her with curiosity. Caroline just stared right back and could not help but admit that he had the bluest eyes she had ever seen.

“We’ll meet again, little slayer.” The vampire quickly gripped her shoulder’s and before she could react, the vampire lowered his lips to hers and kissed her. Caroline could not move as she felt their lips meet. She did not know if it was shock or something else but she couldn’t stop her eyes fluttering shut. When they opened, the vampire was gone.  
Before she could process what happened, the tomb beside her burst open and the newly formed vampire she had been waiting on crawled out.

“Oh, come on!”

*

“He kissed you!” Elena was hung up on that part of the story. In typical fashion, Caroline would tell her best friend of her nightly patrol and this one was far from normal. She entered their living room and sat their drinks down upon the coffee table, while looking at Caroline in disbelief. When Caroline met Elena, the other girl spoke little to no English. They were the same age and when the awakening happened, the higher ups decided to train them together.

Elena came from an old gypsy family in Bulgaria and once they learned that she was a slayer, her family was more than happy to turn her over to the council. Apparently, being a slayer was high praise for her people. They became fast friends and were often stationed together. Currently, they shared an apartment in the middle of New Orleans Garden District.

“I know, right?! I mean, I have had my ass handed to me by vampires before but I never had one kiss me.” Caroline pulled a disgusted face at the thought. In truth it wasn’t the kiss that bothered her, it was the fact that she didn’t anticipate it.

“Have you spoke to Alaric?” Elena asked, bringing her soda to her lips. “He should know. He always wants to know if something seems off on a patrol.” It was true, Alaric took her and Elena’s safety to heart. He was their Watcher and practically raised them through their teenage years. Of course, her family had no idea what was truly going on with Caroline. They all assumed she became friends with the new foreign girl and spent a lot of time at her home with Elena’s Uncle Alaric.

To this day Caroline’s family did not know she hunted vampires for a living.

“No. I will in the morning.” Caroline replied as there was a knock on their apartment door. Both Elena and Caroline looked at one another and rolled their eyes. It was late but their neighbor Sophie was a bartender and had a tendency to forget her keys. Elena pushed herself from the sofa and walked to their entrance way. Caroline’s senses went on high alert and her head shot up. She didn’t hear either Elena’s or Sophie’s voice but a second later, Elena rounded the corner and came back into the living room. She seemed dazed and confused but a second later, she shook it off. “You okay?”

“What? Yeah, just Sophie being Sophie.” Elena sat back down but Caroline could not shake the chills that ran down spine. Something seemed off but Elena seemed to be fine compared to how she had been a second later. “I just cannot get over the fact that he kissed you.”

The following morning had both Elena and Caroline sitting around Alaric’s table going over the previous night’s patrol. Caroline found herself going over what happened multiple times, answering all and any questions Alaric had. Bonnie, a witch who frequently helped them, was flipping through old book trying to see if she could find the vampire Caroline described.

“And he never mentioned a name?” Alaric asked for what seemed like the thousandth time.

“No. But he was super old and super British, I think. Maybe European?”

“That really narrows it down Caroline. Shall I just make a list of all the old European vampires in existence? Because there are a lot.” Bonnie replied and Caroline rolled her eyes. In truth, she did not want to make what happened a big deal. She wanted to forget about it. Not because a vampire got the better of her but because there was something about him that felt etched under her skin.

“Look, next time a vampire decides to randomly kiss me instead of taking a swing, I’ll ask for his name tag first.” Caroline snapped.

“It’s not her fault. Old vampires are strong and Caroline said he wasn’t even trying to fight back.” Elena replied with a small smile. She was always good at calming the waters when tensions ran high. She was a peacemaker and the one who held their little band of rebels together.

“Do you want me to go out with you tonight?” Jeremy asked. He was Alaric’s actual nephew from Denver and was training to one day become a Watcher. He was eager and readily enjoyed the hunt. He had a knack for it but Caroline preferred patrolling alone but there was something about this vampire that unnerved her.

“Sure. Why not?”

And that went on for weeks. Caroline and Elena would alternate their patrols but they came up with nothing. They had little to go off of and their hundreds of vampires that matched the description Caroline provided. Elena wanted to think that maybe the vampire moved on or left New Orleans. However, Caroline thought differently. When she patrolled, she felt as though she was being followed and watched. He never showed himself but she could tell that he was there.

There were times when she was facing a vampire, demon and on an occasion a bad-ass witch that was causing her problems. If there was a second that she was about to lose, it was like her opponent was thrown from her, giving her the upper hand. When they were dead and Caroline looked around, she always found that she was alone.

“What about him?” Bonnie asked, three weeks after the first encounter. Elena was on patrol with Jeremy and the rest of them were doing research…again. Caroline looked at the page and shook her head in the negative.

“No. That’s Damon Salvatore. Turned 1864. Looks nothing like him.” She paused, not wanting to mention that Alaric had shown her the same portrait of the same vampire just a few days earlier. In truth, Caroline was just tired of this. Tired of flipping through the same dusty volumes and coming up empty. She knew that Alaric was contacting the council and the higher ups to see if they could provide more information but thus far, they have come back empty handed. “And the vampire I faced just felt older than that. I can’t explain it.”

“I wish we had more to go on.” Bonnie replied and almost instant, she got her wish.

“Alaric!” Jeremy’s voice called from outside the small house Alaric rented. Alaric ran and opened the door standing by for Jeremy who was carrying Elena in his arms. Tears were streaming down his face as he laid her on the table.

Elena was dead.

“What happened?” Alaric’s voice was hoarse and he couldn’t take his off Elena’s body. Her eyes were closed but there was blood covering her blue long-sleeved shirt. Her neck looked as though it had been mauled and that gave everyone a bad feeling. Bonnie sank down onto the chair, speechless and defeated.  
“He came out of nowhere. Old vampire matching Caroline’s description. Elena was no match for him. She fought him with everything she had but he was just too strong. I tried to help but he knocked me out. When I came too, she was already dead.”

“Why?” Caroline asked furiously. She had tears falling freely. “Why her? I fought him and he didn’t even try. It was like he enjoyed the sparing. Like it was some kind of game. Why would he put all his strength into fighting and killing her?”

“I don’t know.” Alaric whispered. “I just don’t know.

*

  
Elena was buried in the same cemetery that she died in. They had a small service for her. No one outside of their small group and a few other slayers who were stationed in the surrounding cities attended. The funeral was heartbreaking. They all said their goodbyes, Bonnie breaking down completely and Jeremy had to take her back to Alaric’s in order for her calm down.

Caroline stayed because she didn’t have any other choice.

_Elena Petrova_   
_A Warrior at Peace_

“She is not though, at peace.” Caroline said, staring at the engraving. It was a lie. A façade. “This feels wrong. She always wanted to be buried back in Bulgaria. She wanted to be put to rest by her ancestors. Not in some cemetery in some city that she was stationed in for some never-ending war against good and evil. She was better than this.”

“You know why we had to bury her here Caroline.” Alaric told her and she knew he hated it to. They had three days to bury her. There just wasn’t enough time to send her body to Bulgaria. They all hated it. It was not what Elena would have wanted. “Can you do this?”

“I have to.” Alaric nodded. “You can go. I need to do this alone.” With that, Alaric left the cemetery, but looked back at his last slayer. He should stay. He should help her but he knew Caroline needed this; and if he was honest, he couldn’t watch Elena die a second time.

It wasn’t long for her grave to burst open. Caroline didn’t jump or flinch. She knew it was coming. She expected it. Elena came crawling out, except it wasn’t Elena. It was the demon wearing her face. It was a gut punch that Caroline wasn’t prepared for. Her friend was dead and the fact that this monster wore her face was an insult that was irrevocably burned into Caroline’s soul.

Elena attacked first. Caroline was quick but Elena was faster. They knew each other’s moves perfectly. They trained together for years. They knew each other weaknesses and strengths. It was easy to predict what each would do next. Despite everything, Caroline found that she didn’t have the strength to drive that steak through her heart and it was as though Elena wasn’t trying to kill her.

“I have a message for you.” Elena taunted when she knocked Caroline to the ground.

“From who?”

“Klaus.” Elena smirked. “His exact words where ‘Tell Caroline, that I will see her soon.’ The plans he has for you, well they are just sinful.” Elena wasn’t going to kill her. Not because she didn’t want to but because she was told not to. She was a pawn in someone else’s bigger plans. A piece moved in some sick and twisted game. “Who knows? You might actually enjoy it. I know I did.”

“Stop it. This isn’t you and you know it.” Caroline hissed out.

“Are you trying to make me feel bad about being a vampire? Don’t you get it? I don’t care.” Elena looked at her with not a single ounce of compassion. “I’m dead Caroline. Maybe you should try it. You might stop whining about how much you hate being a slayer, even though we all know you’re lying. You love the thrill of the kill and the fight more than any of the rest of us. Added bonus, you won’t have to feel guilty about all the dirty thoughts you have about Klaus.”

It was a low blow. Caroline had confided in Elena that there was a small part of her that enjoyed that vampire’s kiss. That there was a dark part of her that wondered what it would be like to give into that darkness. It was the same part of her that loved the power she had as a slayer. They were thoughts that she never would have voice aloud to anyone, especially not Alaric, Bonnie or Jeremy but Elena was different. Elena understood what the darkness meant to a slayer.

“Shut up.”

“Make me.” Elena taunted her and it just pissed Caroline off. This wasn’t her friend but instead a demon that knew all her secrets. Caroline lost it. She pulled herself up and wailed on Elena. Elena fought back but she didn’t have the anger and devastation that was driving Caroline. For a brief moment, Elena no longer began her friend but instead a faceless vampire that needed to be stamped out. The realization that her friend was truly dead and gone didn’t hit Caroline until the steak was lodged in her heart.

Elena looked at Caroline in disbelief, as though she did not expect her to be able to actually kill her. Caroline gazed at her, never breaking eye contact until Elena faded into nothing but ash. Once Caroline was left standing along, surrounded by the pile of ash that had once been her friend. Unable to stand anymore, she sunk down, rested her back against the stone of Elena’s tomb and cried.

Hours later, when she was able to collect herself, Caroline made her way back to her apartment. She could hear the never-ending party that was New Orleans but it did faze her. It was like the lives of those she protected didn’t exist in that moment. She felt as though there was nothing left. Once she reached her apartment, Caroline let herself in and just listened to the empty apartment. Part of her was waiting to hear Elena on the phone, speaking in Bulgarian to someone from her home or perhaps to see her on the sofa writing in her journal; but there was nothing.

Caroline shook her head and went to her bedroom, tossing her coat on the armchair. She kicked her shoes off and went to her dresser to pull out a pair of pajamas in order to turn on a shower. She was making a mental note to call Alaric to let him know she was all right when something caught her eye. There was an envelope resting on her pillow. Caroline walked over to it and pulled out a folded piece of paper. Once it was unfolded it revealed a drawing.

It was a drawing of her, crying below Elena’s grave. At the bottom there was a signature.

_Klaus_

“I never invited him in. How did he get in Alaric?” Caroline asked an hour later when both Bonnie and Alaric rushed over after her frantic phone call. She was pacing back and forth in her entryway. Bonnie had a spell book open and was burning sage, muttering words that would revoke any invitation made to a vampire.  
“I don’t know. You never saw him around? He never knocked on the door. Anything at all? You never invited him in?”

“Of course not-“Caroline paused, her eyes growing wide. She ran over to the door where Bonnie was still chanting and looked at the key holder. There, among the rest of their keys stood one that should not be there. Caroline reached and picked it up. “Sophie’s key. It shouldn’t be here.”

“Caroline?”

“The night I first met Klaus. I came home and was talking to Elena about it. It was late and we had a knock on the door.” Caroline paused but Alaric told her to continue. “It’s not unusual. Our neighbor Sophie is a bartender and comes home late. Sometimes she forgets her key. That night when Elena answered the door something was weird when she came back in.”

“Weird how?”

“She seemed dazed. I asked if she was okay but she just said that it was Sophie and I didn’t think anything more on it.” Caroline began to cry again. “He must have caught her off guard. Used some kind of mind control on her. She must have invited him in.” Caroline sank to the ground and just lost it. Bonnie put down the spell book and pulled her into an embrace.

Neither girl moved until the sun came up.

*

“Niklaus Mikaelson. Turned roughly around the year of 1001 by an unknown vampire. He was a Viking in his human life and a nasty one at that. Conquered a lot of land, enslaved a lot of people. Once turned he made his way home to his native land of what is now known as Norway. He murdered both his parents, his entire village and then turned all four of his siblings into vampires. All still alive except for Klaus’s eldest brother, Finn. He was staked through heart about a hundred years after he was turned.” Bonnie read off everything she found on him. Once they had a name, it was far easier for them to find the information that they need. She and Jeremy had poured themselves into research mode and Caroline just soaked up everything they told her.

“A thousand-year-old Viking vampire is obsessed with me. Perfect.” Caroline read everything she could about Klaus. Despite the fact that he was highly dangerous, murdered her best friend and was tormenting her, there was something fascinating about him. She would deny it but she couldn’t help but be drawn in by the face in the books Bonnie produced.

The gifts kept coming. She would have a drawing slid under her door almost nightly. Once there was a knock on the door and a small jewelry box was waiting for her on the other side. The bracelet that was nestled inside was gorgeous.

_Originally worn by a princess almost as beautiful as you._   
_Klaus_

Caroline would never admit it to anyone but she kept the bracelet and the drawings were pressed between a few books on her bookshelf.

“I contacted the council to see what they knew about the siblings.” Alaric stated. “Kol seems to be in the east, last known location was Italy. Elijah seems to be in England but is known to visit Klaus when he can. Rebekah is rarely away from Klaus so there is a good chance that she is also in New Orleans.” Caroline did not say anything and Alaric knelt down beside her. “We will kill him. One way or another. I refuse to lose you both to this monster.”

“Yeah.” Caroline did not know what to say, instead she just stood from her seat. “I have to go and, I don’t know. Kill something.”

“Do you want me to go with you?” Jeremy asked as she picked up her a steak and shoved it inside her coat.

“No.”

Before they could stop her, Caroline was out of Alaric’s house. The sun had not set but it would soon. While she waited for the darkness to grow around her, Caroline just walked around the streets of New Orleans. She wanted a vampire or something to cross her path but at the same time, she was tired of fighting. She knew that despite the fact that her heritage prepared Elena for the possibility of her calling, deep down Elena hated being a slayer. While Caroline outwardly professed her disdain for it, deep down she knew the truth.

She loved the strength and the power. She loved the fight and the feeling of taking another beings life.

She loved the darkness.

“Hello Caroline.” She paused in the middle of Bourbon street, people milling all around her completely unaware of the danger that surrounded them. She turned and there he stood. He seemed handsome and innocent enough. He was smiling at her and her heart fluttered; but what worried Caroline more was the fact that she could not tell if the flutter was from him, or the fury she felt at Elena’s death.

“Klaus.”

“You received my message I see.”

“Yeah. Loud and clear.” Caroline stated, crossing her arms. She shook her head in anger and frustration. She focused on the anger, in hopes of burying down that darker part of herself. “Next time you want to send me a message, trying using this ancient gadget called a telephone instead of killing my friends.”

“I didn’t kill Elena.” Klaus told her. “I sired her. You’re the one who drove a steak through her heart and turned her into dust.”

In a fit of rage, Caroline went to grab her steak that was still inside her coat but Klaus was faster. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. He spun her so her back was pressed against his chest. He pulled the steak from her coat and tossed it down an alleyway to their left before any of the people could see.

“Let go of me.”

“Right here Caroline? In the middle of the street? You would turn me to dust right here for a hundred eyes to see?” Klaus chuckled. “I’m sure your superiors would just love you for it.” In truth, they wouldn’t. Both Klaus and Caroline knew that the council wanted to keep vampires, demons and slayers a secret. It was the reason why she could never be honest with her family about what she did. It protected them and after Elena, she could understand why.

“If it meant being rid of you. Then yes, I would steak you in front of all these people and not think twice.” She tried to get out of his grasp but he just held her tighter. She thought about head butting him and running but he would catch her in the end. She knew he would. She could only wonder at the small part of her that would let him.

“You and I both know you’re not being honest.” His breath was hot against her ear and he could feel the pulsing of her blood through her body. “I know you’ve kept my drawings. I know you kept the bracelet I gave you. I know that each night before you go to sleep you slip it on, but only for a few minutes. Never underestimate the allure to darkness Caroline.”

“There is no allure to darkness.”

“Really? So, you’ve never felt the attraction that comes from someone who is capable of terrible things who for some reason only cares about you?”

“Why me?”

“I fancy you.” Caroline huffed in response and Klaus seemed to enjoy that. “Is that so hard to believe?”

“Yes.”

“Why? You’re beautiful. You’re strong and full of light. I enjoy you."

“Yeah, well. Stop it.” Klaus turned Caroline in his arms. She looked deeply into his eyes and for a second, she could see the good in him. There was something human about him. She had fought hundreds of vampires and they all seemed so demonic to her; less than human and repulsive but Klaus was different. Perhaps it was because he was so old or perhaps it was something else entirely.

“I don’t believe that you mean that.” Klaus whispered to her and his eyes flickered to her lips. He hesitated for a moment, wondering if she would stop him but when she didn’t, he leaned forward, molding their lips together. Like their first kiss, Caroline closed her eyes. She pressed herself into the kiss and just let herself feel. Once he pulled away, Klaus kissed her forehead. “Soon Caroline, you’ll have no reason to fight anymore.”

Then he was gone and Caroline was left standing in the middle of a crowded street, people milling about as though she had not been kissed by the one creature that she should hate most of all. She turned and ran. She ran through the streets, ignoring the irritated looks she got from those she passed. She should go directly to Alaric and tell him what happened. But she couldn’t. She didn’t want to admit it to herself but she knew deep down that Klaus was right.

She was being pulled to the darkness and she was barley putting up a fight.

It terrified her that Klaus knew her better than she knew herself.

*

The gifts kept coming. It wasn’t every day but she would get a drawing here and there scattered throughout the week. On occasion he would send her jewelry or even a letter detailing his life. He spoke about a trek through the Andes and about the first girl who broke his heart over a thousand years ago. It was hard for Caroline to separate the demon and the man. She was always taught that they were not one in the same but with Klaus, it felt different.

On the day of Caroline’s twenty-third birthday, a knock was heard at her door. She expected something today. She knew that Klaus was watching her and he would have learned that it was her birthday. While he was many horrible things, he was at least consistent. So, when Caroline opened her door, she was not surprised to find a big box waiting for her. She picked it up and brought it into her bedroom. Inside was one of the most beautiful ball gowns she had ever seen. It was blue with hints of purple throughout. The bodice had silver diamonds all linked together in an intriguing pattern. The skirt was full and made of tulle.

_Happy Birthday Caroline,_   
_Save me a dance._   
_Klaus_   
_7:30_

“Are you sure you don’t want to do anything?” Bonnie’s voice chimed through the phone. “I can come over and we can watch movies. Eat horrible food and just talk.” When Caroline didn’t respond, Bonnie pressed on. “I know you’re going through a lot. The loss of Elena hit us all hard and with Klaus out there, I know you’re terrified.”

“Yeah. I know.” Truth was she wasn’t terrified of Klaus. Not anymore. She was more terrified of herself than anything else. She glanced at the dress and made her decision. “I want to be alone Bonnie. I’m not in the mood to celebrate.”

“Okay. If you change your mind. Call me.”

“Bye Bonnie.” Caroline hung up the phone and glanced at the clock. She showered, pulled her hair into an up-do and put on the dress. It fit her perfectly and she really should not have been surprised. She pulled out the bracelet he gave her and snapped it around her wrist. Her did her make-up simply and just before the clock hit 7:30, Caroline slipped on some flats and grabbed her steak; still undecided on what the night would bring.

At exactly 7:30, there was a knock on her door. When answered a man she did not know what waiting for her.

“Ms. Forbes?”

“Yes.”

“Follow me.” Obeying his command, Caroline followed the strange man down the hallway of her apartment building. Outside of the building was a limo waiting for her. Wordlessly, she slipped into the back of it. She watched the city fly by as they approached whatever destination Klaus had in mind for her. It wasn’t long before they pulled up in front of the mansion of Delphine LaLaurie, New Orleans famed serial killer.

“Well this is highly appropriate.” Caroline muttered as she climbed out of the limo. The man indicated for her to follow him. She allowed him to lead her into the mansion and through the dark halls. Soon enough the man opened a door to a gigantic ball room and there waiting in the middle of it was Klaus. Only Klaus.

“You came.” He replied as though he was unsure if she would show. Caroline looked down at the steak in her hands and back up to him. He was handsome. He wore a tux and his hair was slicked back like Caroline would have imagined a man in the twenties would have done.

“Are you going to kill me?”

“On your birthday? Do you really think that low of me?”

“Yes.” In an instant Klaus was in front of her, gazing down at her. She did not move. If it had been anyone else, she would have moved to attack and strike but she refrained. There was a war waging inside of her. The part of her that hunted vampires for the majority of her life told her to kill him, to end his existence. However, there was a smaller part of her that wanted her to trust him.

“I love birthdays.”

“Yeah. Well, aren’t you like a billion or something?”

“When you’re a vampire, Caroline, you have to adjust your perception of time. Celebrate the fact that you are no longer bound by trivial human conventions.” He leaned down and kissed her cheek softly. “I could kill you. If that is what you want. If you really believe that your existence has no meaning beyond the destiny that was given to you.” He paused and Caroline could see behind the monster that he was. “I’ve thought about it, once or twice over the centuries, truth be told. But I’ll let you in on a little secret, there is a whole world out there waiting for you. Great cities, and art, and music. Genuine beauty. It could all be yours and all you have to do is ask.”

“Why are you doing this to me? Why are you tormenting me this way?”

“If I was tormenting you, why did you come tonight?”

“To kill you.”

“Sweetheart, if you wanted to kill me, you would have already driven this steak through my heart, and I would have let you. But you didn’t.” Klaus reached out and traced his fingertips down the side of her arm to her wrist. He touched the bracelet he gave her gently before taking the steak from him. He tossed it to the floor and Caroline could hear the clank as it hit the ground. He stepped back and held out his hand. “Dance with me.”

Caroline slid her hand into his and allowed herself to be led to the dance floor. Klaus began twirling her around the dance-floor despite the fact that there was no music. She found that they did not need any. Klaus was creating his own rhythm and Caroline could not help but follow along. They twisted and turned.

Caroline kept going back and forth between what she should do and what she wanted. She loved the power of being the slayer. She loved the darkness and the hunt but she was tired of the expectations and the need to please the idea of what was right by everyone else. Part of her wanted to take what Klaus was offering her.  
But he was the bad guy. He tormented her for months; stalking her and watching her. He turned Elena just to watched Caroline be forced to kill her. He sent her gifts and whispered sweet nothings to her as though he was a lover.

Klaus was the devil but he was so tempting.

“I’ve caught myself wishing that I could forget all the horrible things that you have done.”

“But you can’t. Can you?”

“I think I already have.” The words came out as a whisper and if Klaus had not been a vampire, she was not sure he would have heard it. He gripped her waist and moved them backwards. Caroline’s back hit one of the walls of the ballroom and before she could react, Klaus’s lips were devouring hers. The kiss was bruising and passionate.

Klaus moved his lips down her throat and Caroline tossed her head back, allowing him better access. Her hands trailed down his clothed chest and ripped it apart, buttons flying everywhere. Klaus discarded his coat and pulled the bow-tie from his neck, tossing it somewhere in the room. He reached for the hem of her skit and pushed it upward. Once it was bunched at her waist, Klaus lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. His hand traveled up her leg and brushed against her clit; causing Caroline to hiss.

“Tisk tisk, no panties?”

“Shut up.”

Caroline pulled his head to her and kissed him again. His fingers still playing with her while she rode out the feeling of his fingers. Soon it wasn’t enough and she reached down to undo his pants. She opened them the best she could and pulled out his standing erection. Klaus reached down and aligned himself with her. Within a second, he pushed himself inside her and Caroline hissed.

Klaus was not gentle. He pushed himself in and out of her with such force that Caroline was not used to. She did not hate it but instead encouraged him to continue. Begging him not to stop but to continue fucking her until she felt nothing else. It was dirty, dark and wrong but Caroline knew that she had given herself over to that long ago. Long before Klaus entered her life.

Klaus grabbed her hair and tilted her head to the side. Caroline saw his face transform and the monster come out to play. He sank his teeth into her neck, piercing her skin and she let him. Caroline wasn’t afraid anymore. She was done running from this and done pretending that she didn’t want to fall into the darkness he spoke of. Klaus continued to move in and out of while he drained her of her blood. The feeling of him inside and her killing her all at once was more euphoric than she would have ever expected. Caroline could feel her heart begin to slow. She could sense herself drift off into the void. When she was just about to go, she felt something press against her lips. It was sticky and tasted like copper.

“There now Sweetheart. Drink up.” Caroline realized that Klaus was offering her his wrist and she latched on. She bit into his skin deeply and let the blood flow down her throat. She drank as much as she could until Klaus pulled his wrist away from her. Slowly the darkness began to overcome her and she Klaus pull himself out of her. He lifted her and she felt herself being laid on something soft. “When you wake, my love. I will show you the world. However long it takes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well......It took at turn that I was not expecting when I wrote this but hopefully you enjoyed it.


End file.
